The present invention relates to a process for making phenylthiopyrimidines. Phenylthiopyrimidines are useful as herbicides, representative ones of which are described and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 774,212 and 755,111. These compounds have been found to have good herbicidal activity when applied postemergent against a number of weed species.